di sudut bar
by Cinerraria
Summary: Ada yang keki padahal niat Johan hanya ingin menolong. [prequel di sudut kafe - Miyoshi x Johan]


.

Summary: Ada yang keki padahal niat Johan hanya ingin menolong.  
[ prequel di sudut kafe ]

.

Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Miyoshi x Johan - AU friendship - Crack Pairing

.

* * *

Sebetulnya Miyoshi benci keramaian, terlebih jika itu karena dikerubungi perempuan.

Maka tadi ia ingin segera menyingkir saja saat sekumpulan pelanggan wanita berseru-seru padanya, seraya mengerling nakal, meminta perhatiannya untuk sebuah _extra service─_ karena pihak bar memang menyediakan layanan itu dengan syarat-syarat tertentu.

Lalu melalui kontak mata, Johan yang mafhum akan gestur ogah-ogahan Miyoshi itu berinisiatif untuk menggantikannya.

Tetapi kini, 'pemandangan' yang tersaji di balik sekat dinding kaca membuat Miyoshi menyesali keputusannya.

Ia masih menatap _rooftop bar_ yang dijejali manusia dengan pandangan kebencian.

Dikelilingi perempuan begitu, memang Johan tidak risih ya? Miyoshi tahu jika sebagian mereka ialah teman wanitanya─bahkan kenalan Miyoshi juga, tetapi sejak setegah jam lalu, tindakan mereka itu sudah terhitung asusila. Ada yang sengaja duduk sangat merapat pada Johan hingga nyaris menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Tetapi Johan tidak menampakkan gestur jengah atau menepis gerayangan tangan si jalang, bahkan kawannya itu malah tertawa riang tanpa dosa.

Ia mempertanyakan mana skema batasan pergaulan yang katanya menjadi ciri khas orang Jerman di sini. Atau mungkin aturan itu hanya diterapkan pada kawan non-Jerman, dan bukan pada sesamanya? Rasis sekali rasanya.

Di balik _counter desk,_ Miyoshi menahan diri agar jangan sampai melemparkan botol kaca yang digenggamnya ke arah manapun demi melampiaskan kekesalan, atau menukar gelas yang seharusnya diisi beer menjadi wiski.

Tidak sadar jika dirinya diselubungi aura hitam, Miyoshi mengabaikan kawan-kawan sesama bartender yang bergidik sekaligus memandangnya penuh selidik, sementara dentuman musik DJ bergema memekakkan teliga.

.

* * *

"Aku penasaran," kata Johan sewaktu mereka menginjak _lift,_ "pagi-pagi begini, siapa gerangan yang berani membangunkan monster yang tengah tidur tenang?"

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Pintu _lift_ tertutup, menyisakan mereka berdua dalam kubus mini itu. Johan mengikuti arah pandang Miyoshi yang membuang muka dengan wajah ditekuk. Tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Miyoshi yang terpantul melalui dinding _lift._

Namun kemudian, Miyoshi lekas menundukkan tatapan. Johan semakin berkerut heran.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa penyebabnya. Usai melayani pelanggan bar yang meminta _extra service_ tadi, ia dikejutkan oleh sikap ketus kawannya yang memancarkan ekspresi cemberut. Tidak mungkin jika Miyoshi marah hanya karena ia menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam untuk berbincang-bincang dengan pelanggan! Itu kan sudah kewajiban. Lagi pula, ia berbuat demikian juga demi menyelamatkan Miyoshi!

"Johan!"

Johan tersentak oleh seruan itu. Mereka berdua kini di pelataran parkir, hendak menaiki sepeda.

"Sejak kemarin, aku banyak menimbang-nimbang."

Johan bediri sembari menanti kawannya itu mengambil sepeda terlebih dulu, sebelum kemudian ia sendiri meraih _stang_ sepeda miliknya dan mengayuhnya.

"Untuk pindah tempat kerja," kata Miyoshi lagi. Pendek dan langsung ke inti.

" _Loh,_ kenapa?" Pasalnya itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Johan merasa bahwa selama ini Miyoshi tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan atas profesinya sebagai bartender di sebuah klub malam bergengsi.

"Aku tidak suka tempat yang bising dan panas," jawabnya seraya fokus memandang jalan lurus di depannya, "cukup bar itu menjadi pengalaman burukku di sini."

Johan mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya hingga sejajar dengan Miyoshi. "Dugaanku salah ya, bahwa selama ini kau betah bekerja di tempat pilihanku?"

"Hanya demi menghargai kawan, aku menerima ajakanmu waktu itu."

"Memang kau ingin pindah ke mana?"

"Barista kafe."

Johan mengernyit aneh. "Sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Miyoshi dan kejutan ialah sesuatu yang tak terpisahkan, pikirnya. "Padahal, gajinya lumayan dan keterampilan kita sudah terarah ke sini. Nggak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi selama ini kan, Maki?

Tidak sadar bahwa pertanyaannya kelewat naif, memicu kekesalan Miyoshi yang sepertinya hampir tersembur.

"Untuk honor," tetapi Miyoshi masih bisa mengusai diri, rupanya, "kukira banyak tempat dengan honor lebih layak dari bar ini," lanjutnya. Ia membuat seolah masalah ini terlihat mudah, "lalu soal barista dan keahliannya, aku akan megikuti pelatihan kilat dari sekarang. Dan tentang keganjilan, aku justru baru saja menemukan keteledoran yang menguatkan alasan, tadi."

Sementara mereka kini sampai di jalan besar, dengan sepeda masing-masing terkayuh membelah pedestrian. Lampu-lampu bersinar redup menerangi malam yang hampir berpulang, menyebabkan bayang-bayang bangunan dan pepohonan jatuh di sepanjang aspal jalanan.

"Bisa kauperjelas apa alasanmu?"

"Seharusnya kau bisa menyadarinya sendiri."

"Sayangnya aku bukan cenayang yang pandai membaca pikiran orang."

"Kalau begitu, ingat-ingat kesalahanmu, dan merenunglah tentangnya."

"Kesalahan? Semua sudah kulakukan dengan tepat, kukira." Johan menoleh sekali, menatap kawannya tak mengerti. "Aku kan sudah berjasa membantumu menyingkirkan gangguan, Maki?" Johan sungguh ingin penjelasan, tetapi yang ia peroleh hanya kebisuan, diselingi deru mobil dan kendaraan yang hilir mudik meramaikan geliat fajar kota Berlin.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kauinginkan. Aku akan introspeksi diri." Tidak ada gunanya berlarut-larut dalam mendebat Miyoshi, pikirnya menyerah. "Mau kubantu _survey_ lokasi?"

"Tidak perlu." Miyoshi menggeleng. Johan melirik dari sudut mata, lalu mendesah pasrah mendengar kelanjutannya, "Aku sudah hafal seluk beluk kota ini bahkan tanpa petunjukmu."


End file.
